


Total Drama: World Tour; Rewritten

by fxndxmtrxsh



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I hope you like it!, M/M, Multi, this is only a rewrite!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxndxmtrxsh/pseuds/fxndxmtrxsh
Summary: World Tour, but rewritten to how I please. Enjoy!





	1. Walk Like An Egyptian: Part One

The camera cuts in to a brand spanking new airport, where an overly enthusiastic host stands, a sadistic grin on his face as a finger points into the air. Two fingers soon lift up to join the first pointed finger, to make a three with them. “Season three,” this host says, “Of Total Drama, folks! The world is gonna be mine,” The brunette moves is arm from the left to the right. “From sea to shining sea.” His head turns to the right, looking at an oncoming bus. “Sadly, I’m forced to share my world with a free-reign traveling team and freakshow. They’ll be competing all around the globe,” The host continues gesturing as he speaks. “For another million dollars.”

 

“Sooooo, let’s meet our players.” He says, as the contestants begin to walk off the bus.

 

“Courtney,” Courtney waves to the camera as her name is called.  
“Duncan,” Duncan just stares, carrying Courtney’s bag along with his own.  
“Heather,” The Asian waves to the camera, almost more enthusiastically than Courtney was.  
“Gwen,” The goth-punk walks by the bus, hands on her backpack straps.  
“LeShawna!” LeShawna is right behind Gwen, confident in herself this year.

Unfortunately, as Gwen walks, Heather stops right in place which causes Gwen to bump into her from behind. “Unf!” Gwen rubs her head, already irritated. “Are there reserved seats? I.E, can I have one _not_ behind Heather’s pony hair ponytail?”

  
Heather scoffs, wheeling to face Gwen and crossing her arms in the process. “Um, my extensions are _human_ hair!”

  
“You learn something new everyday,” Duncan peeps up, now only carrying Courtney’s bag in one hand. Gwen cackles at Duncan’s witty comment, but Heather glares at the juvie ex-con. The goth and the punk exchange glances, only to the Type-A hispanic’s dismay. Courtney clears her throat.

 

Chris, the host, is now Will Smith posing in front of the bus. “Lindsay!” The mentioned bottle blonde walks out of the bus, waving excitedly.

  
“Owen, DJ, and Harold!” The two boys now formerly mentioned walk out of the bus, the latter holding the former with a force greater than the gods of war. Owen is heard whining and mumbling incoherently about something. “Uh, guys?” Chris asks, concerned.

  
“Oh, sweet strawberry preserves! Nooooo-hohohoooo!” Owen yells, panicked.

  
DJ keeps a hold of Owen, almost like a human-sized seatbelt. “He’s afraid of flying, remember?”  
Harold steps out behind the two boys, already ranting. “Aerophobia, from the Latin; as opposed to aeronausiphobia, the fear of air sickness.” Harold pushes up his glasses as he rants, feeling proud of himself.

  
“Keep up the interesting facts, and I’m gonna get aero nauseous _all over you_.” A tanner brunette steps off, obviously annoyed by Harold’s antics.

 

“And returning favorites, Noah, Cody,” Cody steps off the bus, grinning. “And--” Chris is cut off by an obviously obnoxious homeschooler’s voice.

  
“Yo yo yooo, this year’s winner is in the house!” He points off into the distance, then pauses. “Er, I mean bus-” He steps off, then pauses again. “I-I mean, runwaaaaaaay.” The beanie boy puts his hands to his hips. “So where’s the plane, eh?” A ginger sneaks up on him from behind, a maniac grin spreading across her rounded face. “I know, right?” She speaks up, “Let’s fly!!” The girl jumps onto the homeschooler’s shoulders, knocking him off balance. “Watch out- oh, whoa!” The two of them fall, _kerplunk_ , right onto the ground.

 

“Yep! Izzy’s back!” He points upward again. “Also returning this season, Tyler, Katie, and Eva!”

Tyler points to himself with one hand, using to other arm to flex as he walks of the bus. But, he falls over homeschool to the ground. Katie and Eva walk out together, Katie with a huge anxiety filling her. Eva is only determined to win, as she and Katie step around the group.

 

“And the co-host of Total Drama Aftermath, Bridgette!” Bridgette waves, soon falling to the ground too with an **_OOF._ **

 

“Yo, Chris, you forgot to introduce me!” Farmboy speaks up yet again. Chris sighs, disappointed in himself.

 

“And, Ezekiel.” He soon grins again though, in the sadistic way he was before. “And now to mix things up a little to keep it all fresh, we’re adding two new competitors.”

 

“He’s an honour roll student with a diplomat for a dad, and an amazing ability to charm the pants off most species, Alejandro!” Chris pulls the Will Smith pose again as a Spaniard steps off the bus, sunglasses on his face and a grin waiting to flatter people already. He takes off the sunglasses, then looks to the mini-pile of disaster on the ground. “Perhaps I can assist?” He moves to help out Izzy and Bridgette, who are both shocked by his appearance once again, despite seeing him after the whole…. Dirtbag incident. “Wowee,” Izzy mumbles, almost impressed.

“I- I have a boyfriend.” Bridgette mumbles, still sort of bitter about what Alejandro did during the Dirtbag sham, but visibly taken aback by his charisma.

  
Alejandro soon takes his attention from the girls to the guys. “And amigos, please, allow me.” He bends over and helps them up as well. Ezekiel, taken aback as well, mumbles a “Wowee,” whilst Tyler, still peeved about Alejandro’s sham, scoffs. “I like girls,” He says, tone expressing itself assertively.

 

Chris interrupts as the camera pans back to him. “And she’s a sugar-addicted super fan, with 16 Total Drama blogs, Sierra!” The camera pans to the bus door again, where a tall girl at about 6’3 stands, over-ecstatic. “Oh my gosh! I love you guys! This is the greatest day of my life!” She puts her hands to her head, a grin ever-growing. She then starts hyperventilating on the spot from all of the excitement pouring out of her. This really is the life of a Total Drama superfan. “Anybody got a paper bag I can breathe into?” She asks casually, before spotting her all-time favorite competitor from across the runaway, Cody. “Oh my gosh, Cody!” She greets him with the overwhelming amount of excitement she carries with her. Cody, annoyed, looks up at her with a confused expression on his face. “I’ve dreamt of this moment,” Sierra starts, hands clasped together by her hips. “Only you weren’t wearing a shirt.”

 

Her grin gets mischievous, and Cody gets a little bit afraid, before something else grabs their attention to the right. It’s the sound of the plane finally making its presence known. It drives itself in, parts wobbling in place.

 

“What the heck?” Duncan speaks up as the plane finally stops itself.

 

Courtney raises her eyebrows, and a hand. “Um, excuse me, I’d like to express some concern about the safety our our plane.”

 

Chris, hands already up in defense, rolls his eyes. “Relaaax, it’s perfectly safe.” Just as he finishes speaking, a part of the plane falls off much to Owen’s dismay. Some raccoons fall with it, running away from the plane. “Now boarding!”

 

“No! I can’t ride in that! Call the United Nations! Call a cab!” Owen starts rambling on insecurely again, Chris’ face turning into a deadpan expression. “Call my mom!” Chris grabs a frying skillet, then begins walking to Owen. “No, I’m not doing this! I’m out! This is unethica-” Owen is interrupted by the slam in the back of the head by Chris’ skillet. Cody winces, whilst Bridgette and Lindsay stare in horror and concern, then wince soon after. “M… Mom…” Owen mumbles on the ground, in pain and a bruise now on his head.

 

“Anyone else got a problem with that?” Chris asks passive-aggressively.

  
“Nope!” Cody yelps, afraid.

“Love it!” Lindsay says, rubbing her head.

  
“Dibs on the window seat,” Mumbles Bridgette, hands up in a defensive stance.

  
“Now boarding.” Chris repeats, waving the skillet around in his hand. He then throws it behind him into a clutter of things. “Onto our voyage for one million big ones!” He points to the camera. “We’re saving YOU a first class seat for all the action right here! On Total! Drama!” The camera zooms out. “ _Worrrrrrrllddd Touuuuuuuuuur!_ ” Chris sings, waving his hands up in the air.

  
“Seriously?” Is all Duncan asks, already done with this.

 

The intro takes place then the camera pans to a view inside the plane. Chris leads the contestants into the common room, Gwen speaking up. “Singing? **Really?** I thought Chris was joking about that.”

  
“Well I don’t have a problem with it!” Courtney chimes up, a smile on her face.

  
“Yeah,” LeShawna interrupts, “Because you _like_ singing.”

  
“Well, I don’t!” Duncan puts in his two cents, “Girls sing, little birdies sing,” Duncan gestures as he speaks. “Duncans? Do NOT sing.”

  
“Think I’ll get to beatbox?” Harold asks, hopeful.

  
“I’ll beat-cha if you try!” Duncan threatens, fist in the air.

  
“WHY are you doing this to us?” Heather inquires, angry.

 

“Singing reality shows are HUGE! And, the worse the singing, the higher the ratings! Which! Is why on this show, there will be no vocal coaches,” The camera pans to each contestant. “Or rehearsals, or WARNING!” The contestants immediately start to complain, looking at each other.

 

“Anywho! This is the dining area where you will enjoy in-flight meals!” Chris explains, before Ezekiel speaks up. “Not for long, eh? Prepare to lose to the Zeke!”

  
Gwen looks over, furrowing her eyebrows, then putting a gentle yet firm hand on Ezekiel’s shoulder. “Okay, so not trying to be mean here, but, you DO know you got voted out first last time, right?”

  
“Word, and I spent since making sure that don’t happen again.” Zeke nods, pointing a thumb to himself. “I’m stronger, faster, smarter-”  
“Chattier, blabbier, can’t-shut-up-ier?” Chris asks, arms crossed in annoyance. “Now ZIP it and lemme finish the tour, so we can get this bird in flight!” Zeke cowers, understanding.

 

“Is there a ladies’ room?” LeShawna peeps up.

  
“Just down through there,” Chris replies, pointing. LeShawna zips on her way there.  “Good! ‘Cause I gotta make a deposit.”  
  
**CONFESSIONAL - LESHAWNA**

 

The confessional camera turns on just as LeShawna closes the door, reaching to unbutton her pants, unaware for a split second before she opens her eyes, squinting. “There’s a camera in the potty??? AGAIN??? UGH! Can’t a sister get a LITTLE privacy on this program!??” She crosses her arms, peeved. The confessional camera cuts out, and the regular camera pans back in to everyone.

 

**END CONFESSIONAL - LESHAWNA**

 

“Losing teams will enjoy the luxurious economy class accommodations between destinations!” Chris explains, before Lindsay has an inquiry.

  
“Okay, but where are our beds?” She asks, confused.

  
“Owen, care to demonstrate?” Chris turns to Owen, which directs everyone’s attention that way as well.

 

Owen is seen snoring away as he is strapped into seat belts in the plane. “Plane… No!...” He mumbles mid-sleep, still snoring away with a bit of drool on the floor. Yikes.

  
“That does NOT look comfortable.” Heather blurts, frowning.

  
“No comfort for losers.” Chris replies, still grinning. “Safety harnesses and an emergency exit. But! No comfort here, here, or here!”

  
Sierra looks to Chris, laughing some. “Oh-em-gee, Chris, I am just el-oh-el!” She laughs more, and Chris is concerned for her mental health.

 

“We should hit the winner’s compartment, eh? ‘Cause I ain’t NEVER gonna sit back here!” Zeke claims, Noah scrunching up his nose in disgust.  “Ha, never!”

  
“Is never your policy on mouthwash too, homeschool?” Noah asks, waving Zeke’s breath away from him. Zeke coughs on his hand and sniffs it, thinking that it can’t be as bad as Noah makes it out to be.

 

The camera cuts out, then soon cuts back in to an ACTUAL luxurious room. “This is the first class cabin, the domain of each week’s winners.”

  
“Now this is the kind of accommodation ladies deserve,” Alejandro speaks up, in direct to Lindsay.

  
“They have ladies in first class too?” Lindsay asks, flabbergasted. She then realizes where she misinterpreted Alejandro’s words. “Oh! Me! You meant me!”

  
DJ, arms crossed, looks over to Tyler. “That guy’s as smooth as Mama’s gravy.”

  
“Lindsay’s supposed to like ME!” Tyler complains to DJ, a bit saddened by Alejandro’s flirtatious display.

  
“Aha, nobody can compete with gravy.” DJ shakes his head, kippah still intact.

  
“Hey, Lindsay!” Tyler calls out with a sudden urge to win her back. “I can do a handspring!” He moves his hands upward, moves to do the handspring as he lifts himself off the floor, then crashes back down with disappointment. Lindsay winces, putting her hands up to her face.

  
“Oh my gosh… poor… what was his name again? Oh, I know, Alejandro!” She glances at the Spaniard, grinning and completely throwing Tyler out of her mind.

  
“That’s… My name.” He replies, hand to his chest.

  
“And what a nice name,” Lindsay speaking in return, still grinning. “Alejandro, I could say it all day!”

  
“Please do.”

  
Lindsay titters at that, much to Heather’s suspicion. Heather glances to Katie, then back to Lindsay and Alejandro.

  
**CONFESSIONAL - HEATHER**

Another confessional camera cuts in, this time, to the plane’s cockpit, where Heather stands with her arms crossed and Chef prepares for flight. “I can see right through that guy,” Heather states, huffing. “You know, this extra confessional is a thousand times nicer than talking in the toilet.”

  
“Maybe for you,” Chef argues, “I’m trying to prep for a flight here!”

  
“Hello! Venting! Sh!!!” Heather glares at Chef, then back to the camera. “Anyway. New guy is so transparent, so fake, so-”

  
“Deliciously seductive?”

 

“That was exactly the opposite of what I was trying to say!”

  
“Pretty good-looking guy to boot.” Chef pauses, turning back to controls. “Just saying.”

  
Heather groans, storming off. “FORGET THIS!”  
  
**END CONFESSIONAL - HEATHER**

 

“Whoa,” Cody mumbles, astonished by the room they’re all in now. “Where are we now?” He asks. “A grand piano? A burning fireplace? AND a personal hot tub with an LED lightshow???”

  
“How do I win this? My lovely LeShawna loves a hot tub!” Harold inquires, walking to the hot tub.

  
“Easy, tiger!” Chris scolds Harold, “These are my quarters! And they’re off limits! Clear?”

  
“... Crystal.” Harold replies solemnly, head hanging down.

  
“Oh, Chris! I heart your limits!” Sierra peeps up, grinning still. How does she do it? Maybe she’s born with it. Maybe it’s Maybelline.

  
**CONFESSIONAL - HEATHER**

The camera cuts into the lavatory confessional this time, where Heather begins to finish her rant. “Anyway. With Beth gone, Linds-iot, and Ale-whatever his name is posing a threat, my only option is to make friends with the new girl. But pretending to like **_THAT_ ** is gonna be WAY hard. I do NOT heart the new girl.” The camera cuts out again.

 

**END CONFESSIONAL - HEATHER**

 

“Aaaand that’s pretty much it.” Chris explains at the end of the tour. “I skipped the cargo hold and the alley, but I’m sure you’ll find those exciting destinations later. When I accidentally,” He does air quotes. “Trap you in them.”

 

The plane shakes, and as does Bridgette, who falls over into Alejandro’s lap. “Señorita, are you okay?” Al asks, voice as smooth as butter. “Is the earth moving?” Bridgette asks, flustered.

 

Eva and Izzy glance to them. “Nope, we are.” The two say simultaneously, with very differing tones. Izzy’s is excited, Eva’s is more of an annoyed tone.

  
**CONFESSIONAL - KATIE**

The confessional goes off again as Katie sits in the lavatory, anxious. She rubs her hands together, looking away from the camera sheepishly. “I know Sadie’s been able to compete without me before, but… it’s different now. Now I have to be here without her! They’re gonna cream me out there, I just know it!” She sniffles a bit, then grins anxiously. “It’ll be okay, though… Sadie gave me her lucky hair bobbles! She’s wishing me luck out there! I miss her so much already….” The confessional cuts out.

 

**END CONFESSIONAL - KATIE**

 

**CONFESSIONAL - EVA**

It cuts back in to an Eva, rolling her eyes to the camera. “They might have voted me off ASAP on Island, but I’m totally gonna win this one. No one's gonna stop me. And if they do? Well,” She pauses, rubbing her arm awkwardly. “They’re gonna have to deal with that later.” Fzz.

 

**END CONFESSIONAL - EVA**

 

“One more thing,” Chris says, “I’m sure you remember a little something called the elimination ceremony. It takes place right in there, my friends!” Chris points to the room, before chuckling to himself. The camera flashes out then back in to everyone in the elimination room. “If you don’t receive a barf bag full of airline-issued peanuts-”

  
“I got a peanut allergy, yo. Or, more like a… sensitivity?” Ezekiel interrupts, yet again.

  
“You will be forced to take the Drop of Shame.” Chris finishes.

  
“Okay, I just don’t like-”

  
“Kind of like this!” Chris grabs Ezekiel by the collar, opens the plane door, then proceeds to throw him out of the plane. Zeke yells out an OOF as he lands on the ground, then stumbles back to his feet. Eva, Katie, and the rest of the contestants can’t help but snicker to themselves as Zeke starts running, and the plane starts to take off.

 

“Hey, aha, good one! Now slow down and let the bling back in!”

  
“All eliminations are final, bro!” Chris yells as the plane lifts off.

 

A little map montage later, DJ sighs, Tyler and Katie sitting on opposite sides of him. “Every minute we’re getting closer to adventure… and further… from Mama.” He sighs in a homesick tone, and Katie rubs his shoulder.

  
“Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson,” Sierra says, grinning. Cody blinks over. “I also happen to know your birthday is April 1st. You’re my very own April Fool.”  
  
**_DING DING!_ **

 

Chris comes out of the shadows, now donned in a snazzy suit, hat and cane, where he poses for the camera as a spotlight shines in. He winks at the camera. The contestants look over, annoyed. “Whenever you hear that friendly little bell, it’s musical number time!” Chris announces, an eat-shit grin on his face still. “So. Let’s hear it.”

  
“But,” Courtney questions, “What are we supposed to sing?”

  
“You have to make it up as you go.”

  
“Ah, what! Like- like improv?” Katie voices, frowning.

  
“Wouldn’t be challenging otherwise, now would it.”

 

_A fanfare plays as the girls look over to Courtney, who grins anxiously. “Up,” Courtney sings, standing. Izzy, Katie, Sierra and Lindsay follow suit. “Up, up, up!”_

  
_“Sing,” Harold starts for the boys, Cody, DJ and Tyler following his suit. “Sing, sing, sing!”_  
_“We’re flying, and singing, we’re flying and we’re singing!” Everyone sings in unison, voices mixing together surprisingly nicely._  
_“Come fly with us!” Sierra sings, now pushing a cart. “Come fly with us!” Eva and Cody harmonize, Cody on the cart Sierra pushes and Eva running next to them._  
_Izzy bursts out of a cargo holder, giving a peace sign to the camera. “We got a lot of crazy tune to bust, haha!” She raps, falling out of the holder._  
_“Come fly with us!” Bridgette sings, on top of First Class’ couch. Lindsay fumbles then stands on a chair, harmonizing. “Come fly with us!”_  
_Alejandro walks in, helping the two blondes down. “It’s a pleasure, and an honour, and a must.” The girls giggle at his antics, flustered again. He wiggles his eyebrows at the camera._  
“Dudes this is a mess,” _Duncan mumbles, not interested._ “You’re singing in a plane.”  
_“What did you expect, Chris is freaking insane!” Harold comebacks, swinging his nunchucks around until he accidentally hits himself with them._  
“Yeah, but guys, you’re singing on TV!” _Gwen yells._  
_“Haven’t you always wanted to?” Courtney sings, ballet dancing past. “It can’t just be me!”_  
  
“Come fly with us!” DJ sings, dancing his heart away along with LeShawna. “Come fly with us!” The plane shakes, then a camera cuts into the cockpit, where Heather is hanging on for her dear life. “Do you know how to steer this thing?” Heather asks frantically, only to be answered with an apathetic shrug. “I try.”

 

 _“They thought they could leave me and depart,” Ezekiel sings from inside the ACTUAL cargo hold, inside some bag. “But this stowaway’s got winning in his heart!”_  
_“Come fly with us,” Eva and Noah sing simultaneously before Noah takes a solo, looking out the window, “Come die with us!”_  
“Flying? I HATE flying! Stop the plane!” Owen yells out in fear and panic, before Chris hits Owen with the frying pan again. He grins, before the camera cuts to the dining hall again.

 _“Come fly with us! Come sing with us!” Katie, Heather, DJ, Cody and Sierra sing all at once._ “NO!” _Gwen and Duncan yell back to them._ “Anyone care for a copy of the Season Three rules? Because! In order to escape instant elimination-” _Chris starts, before Bridgette steals the paper. “All contestants must sing in each show.”_

 _“Duncan do it! Let’s go!” Courtney sing-yells, putting hands on her hips._  
_“Gwen, sing it! Don’t go!” Cody sings, pleading._ _  
_ “Well, I don’t wanna go home…” Gwen mumbles, thinking it over before bursting into song. “Come fly with us, come fly with us, coooooome and flyyyyyyyyyy with uuuuuuuuuuuuuus!”

“Come on, Duncan, please?” _Courtney asks. Duncan sighs, knowing he has to._  
_“Thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucks!”_ _  
_ Everyone does the jazzhands, still pissed off at Chris. “Yeah.”

 

“Enough singing, buttcakes!” Chef says from the intercom, Chris looking up from the newspaper he just so happened to be reading in suspicion. “And buckle yourselves in! We’re now beginning our descent into Egypt!” He pauses, thinking that he turned the intercom off. “Musicals…. Worst idea ever.” Chris squints at the com behind his newspaper. “Chris is such an idi-” Chris gasps, so does Chef. “Wait, why’s the P-A still on? Oh shi-” It turns off. Chris angrily looks at the camera. “We’ll be right back.”

 

The camera cuts out, then cuts back in again to a zoned-out shot of the plane, the contestants, and a pyramid that stands in the middle of a desert in Egypt. Two interns are seen carrying Chris on a pharaoh-like chair as the camera zooms in. “You guys ready for a little fun, huh? Wow! It’s a scorcher out here,” Says he,  in pharaoh garb and holding a tequila. He grins like the evil motherfucker he’s known to be. He takes a long sip of said tequila before continuing. “I call today’s challenge: Pyramid Over-Under!”  
  
Eva raises her eyebrows, obviously unimpressed. “And that’s supposed to mean what, exactly?”

 

“It’s simple, miss Eva! You have to get past this pyramid- either over it, or under it! Which, would technically be through it, but Over-Under just sounds better for ratings.” Chris replies, giving a snicker. “You can choose to go at it alone, but it is NOT recommended. There’s booby traps inside the pyramid, so be careful. Now go!”

 

The group of 19 look at each other before deciding to group up. This just means Sierra tries to drag Cody away, but Eva grabs his hand first, throwing him onto her back so they can climb over. “Whoa-” He yelps, then clings around the short girl. “Wh-why’d you do that? You didn’t have to. I could-a dealt with her.”  
  
Eva rolls her eyes, pulling the two of them up. “You really couldn’t’ve. You’re a tender kid, not ready for a bitch like that. I’ve dealt with people like her before. I’ll help you out, what do you say?”

 

“Oh, uh. Sure! Sounds good. So are we… friends or something?” Cody titters.

“Not exactly friends, but more like acquaintances that can tolerate one another. That good?”

 

“Yeah, that’s good.”

 

Meanwhile, Noah and Katie walk around on the inside of the pyramid. They pass through a bug-labeled path, looking around anxiously.

 

“You know, it’s kinda weird being here by myself.” Katie admits, clasping her hands together as a habit.

 

“Separation anxiety?” Noah asks, as he hears a creak in the floor. This heightens his alertness, grabbing Katie’s arm to drag her away from the oncoming arrow. “Sorry. Just didn’t want death there. That’d be bad.”

 

“Nonono, it’s understandable! I wouldn’t like to die either. If I ever died, Sadie would probably be devastated….” She frowns, moving to wipe a tear.

 

“Don’t cry, oh god. You’re not gonna die. Hopefully. You’ll see her again, eventually. For now, let’s get our asses out of this pyramid.”

 

“Yeah? Alrighty. Lead the way.”

 

This eventually leads the duo to Owen and Izzy, who seem to be lost to all hell. Izzy’s covering in rags.

 

“Owen, can I kindly ask,” Noah starts, “What the FUCK happened here?”

 

“Oh! Izzy saw some old mummy thing and stole the rags. I told her not to, but she wouldn’t listen. She said it was a good luck charm.” Owen rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, whilst Izzy gives an evil grin.

 

The camera pants to the top of the pyramid, where Eva stans, Cody still on her back. Tyler follows them close behind, panting. “Hey dudes, you guys went pretty fast up there. How’d you do that so quickly, Eva?”

 

Eva turns to face Tyler, deadpan. “Rock climbing practices back at the gym.”

 

The camera pans to the exit of the pyramid now, where a group of six run out. Leshawna, Lindsay, DJ, Harold, Bridgette and Ezekiel to be exact.

 

“Finally, someone comes out of the pyramid after a bunch of adventure! Have fun?” Chris says as they cross.

 

“No,” DJ mumbles, still wiping mummy dust off of him.

“Didn’t expect you to! Now, you six are team one!”

 

“In Egyptian, it’s wahid!” Harold perks up.

 

“Nobody cares, Harold.” Chris snaps. Harold frowns at this, looking at the sand below him. LeShawna pats his shoulder gently.

 

Now, to Courtney, Duncan and Gwen, who have seemed to team in a group of three, climbing the pyramid in the ballet. Courtney’s giving incessant rambles as the trio climb about Gwen and Duncan’s climbing forms, to which the both of them are getting a little irritated by.

 

“Courtney, we get it. You’ve repeated the same mistake three times now.” Gwen mutters, straightening her back in attempts to get the rambling to stop. Unfortunately, she sleeps and Courtney catches her by the hand. A beat passes. They stare at each other awkwardly, but Duncan just keeps progressing on, not really giving a shit about their bonding moment. He’d just rather not deal with any more arguing.

 

“So uh, how ‘bout that pyramid, huh?” Gwen asks, letting out an awkward sigh, thankful that Courtney caught her.

 

“Yeah. The pyramid. Let’s get back to it.” Courtney’s tone seems curt, but easy going at the moment.

 

Alejandro catches up with Tyler, catching his hand as he falls down the pyramid. “Mi amigo, are you alright?” Alejandro asks, pulling the athlete up.

 

Tyler, perplexed, nods. “Yeah, I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be? Just climbing this pyramid, same as you.”

 

“You seem to be sour about something.” Al peeps, pulling himself up again. Tyler now follows Al up.

 

“Sour? I’m not a lemon??”

 

“N. No. Not as in the lemon. As in. The emotion.”

 

“Oh.” Tyler thinks for a moment, stretching to pull himself up. “Just getting used to being in the competition again, is all. Don’t worry about me.” He points to himself, before slipping and tumbling down the pyramid again.

 

“Then worry I shall not.” Alejandro says after watching Tyler fall, confused. He decides to continue climbing anyway.

 

Now onto Sierra and Heather, the final two that seemed to have paired up only because no one else wanted to be with them.

“Heather, look, it’s a path up ahead!” Sierra peeps up, grabbing Heather’s hand out of excitement.

 

Heather, however, does NOT look so excited. She lets this happen though because Heather knows it’s the only way to manage an alliance at this point. Everyone else knows her tactics, heck, even SIERRA knows her tactics. Yet, Sierra’s still trying to befriend her??? This confused Heather a lot, actually. She’s conflicted. “Yayyyy, a path.” She says in a sarcastic tone, walking idly.

 

“You don’t have to act so bitchy all the time, you know.” Sierra says, walking the both of them down the path. “Sure you might not like these people but giving them some respect might do you some good, this time around. I dunno though, just an idea.”

 

“I don’t act bitchy all the time!” Heather protests, letting go of Sierra’s hand. “I just have a high guard. That’s what everyone should have. The world isn’t all glamorous and happy-preppy all the time, Sierra. I’m not gonna let my guard down for anyone.”

 

Sierra is a bit shocked by this reply, but shrugs it off. “You do you then, I’ll do me. We’ve got differing opinions on the world, and that’s totally understandable. Let’s just get out of the pyramid, kay?”

 

“Yeah. Okay.” Heather’s annoyed, as is evident, but continues letting Sierra lead her out.

 

Alejandro and Tyler soon are seen crossing the line. Alejandro moves to join the six that have already arrived, but Chris stops him. “Opopop! This season; three teams! You and Tyler make the first of team two.”

 

“Or in Egyptian, athnan!”

 

“No one cares still.”

 

“Wait a second.” Chris looks back at team one-- six. Zeke. “Zeke. Didn’t I throw you off the plane in Whitehorse?”

 

“I climbed the landing gear, yo. You gotta let me back now.”

 

“Fine.”

 

Here come Izzy, Katie, Noah and Owen, running for their lives away from… an actual mummy. “Holy FUCK, Chris, did you know there’s a real live mummy in there?? That’s so cool!” Izzy’s excited mostly, but Owen’s dragging her along.

 

“It’s just an intern in a costume, Izzy.” Chris replies. “Anyway, you four join team two.”

The so-called intern growls, and Izzy pulls herself away from Owen’s grasp, running over to it. She pulls a rag off. “You have a mummy as an intern?? That’s cool as hell!” The intern is revealed to ACTUALLY be a mummy, so Izzy screams, kicking it to the ground. She’s killed a dead body.

 

Noah is frankly afraid for his safety of the mummy situation, clinging to the nearest person for dear life. This appears to be Owen. Owen pats Noah’s head gently, petrified himself. Noah’s surprised at himself for being afraid, but he’s not going to make a big scene out of it, just clinging in silence. No one really pays him any mind anyway. Just the mummy.

 

“WATCH OUT BOYS!” Eva yells from the bottom of the pyramid, as she runs with Cody on her still. She lifts him with an arm.

 

“Eva, what are you doing?” Cody asks, suddenly afraid.

 

“Gettin’ you to the line faster!” She throws him in the air-- and Owen and Noah catch him. They all cling for a moment, before realizing how awkward it is. They all separate, especially since Cody is on team three, apparently.

 

This is followed by Heather and Sierra exiting the pyramid and jogging over to the line. She moves to hug Cody, but is shoved by Eva, pushing her over to the boys. Alejandro seems to have a similar idea, gesturing Izzy to join the other team. Izzy gladly does so with enthusiasm, mostly to socialize with Cody and Eva. Chris doesn’t even notice, as he’s too busy watching Courtney, Duncan, and Gwen chatter on the top of the pyramid.

 

“Hey, chatterboxes!” Chris yells up to them, via megaphone. “Since you’re the last three left, why don’t you give us a musical reprise?”

 

“What?” Duncan deadpans, already looking irritated.

 

“A musical reprise.” Chris repeats.

 

“But we already sang a song this episode. You said ONE and ONE ONLY?” He yells. Gwen and Courtney share a tense glance.

 

“Yes.” Chris rolls his eyes. “But this is a musical reprise, not a new song.”

 

“You know what? No.” He starts running down the hill, which drags Courtney and Gwen behind. They yelp as he runs down. “Nononononono. THREE HOURS of these two squawking on this stupid pyramid in this stupid heat, and you want me to SING? Forget it.”

“You have to do it, Duncan. It’s in your contract,” Chris says.

 

“EAT IT, MCLEAN! I’m out! Done! I QUIT!” Duncan yells, cutting the rope before storming back off to the plane.

 

Gwen and Courtney watch, both a bit disappointed. Courtney stands, unties herself, and joins Heather. Cody, however, rushes over to help Gwen up, a cheeky grin coming to his face. He offers his hand. “Looks like we’re teammates again, huh?”

 

Gwen takes his hand and stands to her feet. “Yeah, looks like we are.”

 

**CONFESSIONAL - CODY**

 

Cody sits in the confessional, fumbling his hands together in an anxious yet optimistic tone. “People on the rebound are the best! You can use a shoulder for them to cry on and then you get to buy them a pop and then-” He pauses, sighing a bit. “Well. They won’t go out with you, but you still get to buy them a pop!”

 

**END CONFESSIONAL - CODY**

 

**CONFESSIONAL - NOAH**

 

“You know. I’m not even sure as to WHY I agreed to another season of this shithole, but, I guess I’m here now.” He sighs, looking at his nails. Eugh. He grabs a toothpick and starts picking at them. “I can guarantee that I’m not gonna be voted first off my team this time though. I fucked up there, I won’t fuck up here.”

 

**END CONFESSIONAL - NOAH**

 

“Absolutely not, Duncan. Get your butt back here. You’re with team two.” Chris says. Duncan grumbles and turns around, walking to Tyler, Alejandro, Katie, Noah, Owen and Izzy. **  
**  


The camera cuts to each group of six (and seven) in a different-coloured mat, all looking at one another. Chris is seen, grinning.

 

“Another new factor of this season: you all each get a minute to choose your team names!” He announces, and the majority of the contestants actually grin at the news. “Now, decide between all of you.”

 

Heather, Gwen, Courtney, Izzy, Eva and Cody all talk amongst themselves- well, not really. Cody and Eva don’t really get much of a decision. “Team Amazon!” The quartet say, Courtney kicking Cody where it hurts. Cody falls over, but Eva catches him. She squints at Courtney, and Courtney squints back.

 

LeShawna, DJ, Ezekiel, Bridgette, Harold and Lindsay also easily agree on a team name, enthusiastic. “Team Victory!” Lindsay and Bridgette hug and pump their arms in the air as they yell it. DJ and Leshawna do the same.

 

Noah, Owen, Katie, Alejandro, Sierra, and Tyler, however, seem to be having a harder time. They argue amongst themselves. It takes them a whole 50 seconds before Sierra looks up with a grin. Noah and Owen exchange a glance, afraid. “I got it!” Sierra says, “Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot!”

 

“Huh?” The other five say at once. Duncan is unamused.

 

**CONFESSIONAL - OWEN**

 

“What kind of team name is THAT? Sure, I’m bi, but! That’s a terrible name! Just saying. Doesn’t…. Give us much of a reputation to start us with. Thanks, Sierra.” He says the end almost sarcastically.  Owen sighs, then leaves the confessional.  
  
**END CONFESSIONAL - OWEN**

 

Chris grins upon hearing Sierra’s suggestion for the team name. “Best team name ever!” He chuckles.

 

“What will our contestants go through next time? Find out on… Total! Drama! Wooooooorld Toooooooouuuuuuuuuuur!”


	2. Chapter Two: Walk Like an Egyptian, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second and third challenges of the Egypt landmark come to a closure.

”Previously on Total Drama World Tour,” Chris says, grinning, “We met our nineteen contestants who are now on their trip around the world! Our first stop was Egypt, where we still lie. Or well, stand. They have been separated into three teams instead of two this season which should be interesting! Watch what happens now on Total! Drama! Woooooooorld Tour!!!!!!!!!!”

 

The camera cuts back in to the plains of Egypt where the contestants stand, looking at each other as Chris brings rewards they earned from the first challenge. A camel, a goat, and a stick. The group of 19 are confused, eyebrows raising and mumbles moving among them all. Chris grins at them, and Eva and LeShawna squint, suspicious of his antics.

 

“What the heck is this?” Eva asks, moving a hand to her hip.

 

“All in good time, Ms. Jankowski.” Chris says, before sipping his tequila from the episode before. “Here are your rewards for your second part of the challenge. You’ll be finding your way to the Nile, a short distance away from here!

 

“What, so like. A camel race?” Harold asks.

 

“No! It’s a  _ camel _ race, not a  _ camels _ race!” 

 

Harold rolls his eyes.

 

“Anyways. Team Amazon gets the camel, Team Chris is really really really really reaaaaaaally hot-”   
  
“I think there were only four really’s.” Alejandro mumbles.

 

“-- gets the goat, and team victory gets the stick!”

 

“What.” LeShawna interjects, frankly pissed. “They get a goat, they get a camel, and we get a STICK??????” She yells. 

DJ puts a hand on her shoulder, and she immediately cools down, although begrudgingly. Lindsay and Bridgette exchange a Look (™) before turning back to Chris for further instruction.

 

“Your job is to take your entire team to the Nile, including your reward. Don’t lose them, now! Also, you know how scarabs get all…. Killy, in mating season?”

 

“Yeah?” Noah interjects. “Because of the hormones and stuff. Happens a lot to bugs.”

 

“Oh, those things are NASTY!” LeShawna says, crossing her arms. “I’m glad there aren’t any out here!”

 

Chris grins. “I’ll tell them you said so.” He proceeds to knock over a bin, which dumps the scarabs from in the pyramid out onto the sand. The intern nearby gasps, jumping into Chef’s arms in fear. LeShawna and Harold do the same, both clinging to DJ. He blinks, but seems to have no trouble holding the duo up.

 

Meanwhile on the Amazon and CIRRRRH’s ends, they seem to be just as traumatized by the events in front of them. Cody and Eva both cling to Izzy, and Courtney, Gwen and Heather cling to each other in lesbian panic. 

 

Noah and Owen yelp, and Noah scrambles to cling to Owen’s back. Duncan seems less panicked, but he’s clinging to Alejandro. He fails at his own punk job.

 

Lindsay jumps over her stick, standing in fear. “Don’t worry, guys! The stick can save us! Come on, stick!”

 

Dj blinks over at Lindsay, raising an eyebrow. “I…. don’t think that’s how it works,” He mumbles. Lindsay hears him, and thinks it over.

 

“Shit. You’re right. Whoops.”

 

**_DING DING!_ **

 

“Aw, come on!” Noah yells, still clinging to Owen.

 

“That’s right! They get really…. Killy when they’re in heat, so-”

 

“You said that before!” Cody interjects.

 

“Right. The only way to keep them calm is with song, so. Try not to die!”

 

_ The beat starts, similar to a cheeky love song. Everyone looks like they want death’s embrace at the moment. _

 

_ “No need to get crazy….. It’s lovin’ time at last…” Alejandro sings, pensive. _

 

_ Eva, Tyler, DJ, Cody, and Noah join in, snapping just as pensively. “You don’t wanna eat us up!” _

 

_ “We’re mostly full of gas! No, no!” Owen yells as a scarab climbs up his leg. _

 

_ Courtney, Katie, Heather, and Gwen sing “It's mating time for scarabs,” in unison, snapping in a rhythm. _

 

_ “So whatcha waitin’ o-on?” Leshawna sings, trying to distance herself from the scarabs. _

 

_ “Just ignore us huuumans!” Izzy sings, as Cody hums a harmony, then everyone (except for Ezekiel) sings, “And make out til the break of dawn!” _

 

_ “It’s lovin’ time…” _

_   
_ _ “Lovin’ time, lovin’ time!” _

 

_ “Scarab mating season!” _

 

_ “It’s lovin’ time…” _ __   
  


_ “Lovin’ time, lovin’ time!” _

 

“Scarabs, get busy now.”

 

_ “It’s lovin’ time…” _ __   
  


_ “Lovin’ time, lovin’ time!” _

 

_ “Scarab mating season!” _

 

_ “It’s lovin’ time…” _ __   
  


_ “Lovin’ time, lovin’ time!” _

 

_ “Scarab mating season-” _

 

“Season, eh?” Zeke blurts, then realizes his mistake. “O-oh no, wait-”

 

The scarabs become angered again, starting to chase the contestants and their prizes. Amazon climb onto their camel, CIRRRRH run away with their goat, and Victory run away with the stick.

 

More like- DJ and Leshawna carry the others, minus Ezekiel. He can run. 

 

When team CIRRRRH is far enough away, they take a break to catch their breath, Owen putting his hands behind his head to find relief easier. 

 

“It’s… too… hot… for this.” He wheezes.

 

Tyler pats his back. “It’ll be okay, dude. Least it isn’t, like, freezing.”

 

“I guess that’s true.” He mutters, before Alejandro seems to interrupt. 

 

“Team! I have an idea!” Alejandro says excitedly, dragging Tyler and Owen over to the goat. “We can balance on the goat, and--”

 

“That’s gonna  _ kill _ the goat. Rethink that.” Noah retorts, scoffing.

 

“... Shit. I must be a tad frazzle-brained today.”

 

“Let’s just keep walking. If we need a height advantage, I can just piggyback on someone’s shoulders since I’m the lightest and the shortest.” Noah finishes, as he starts walking ahead.

 

**CONFESSIONAL - NOAH**

 

“If anyone’s gonna be the leader this time around, it’s gonna be me. I don’t trust that Alejandro guy as far as I can throw him, but I wouldn’t throw him anyway. There’s something about him I just… don’t like.” He scoffs, picking at his cubicles again. 

 

“Considering he offered we stand on a goat? He might be smart, but he’s a complete  _ dumbass _ . I passed AP Physics, and I know that wouldn’t work. That's just common sense talking, you don't need to TAKE the class to know it wouldn't work. Dumbass bitch.”

 

**END CONFESSIONAL - NOAH**

 

**CONFESSIONAL - ALEJANDRO**

 

“So, the first course of action failed. Worry not. I WILL be able to lead this team to victory, whether they like me or not.” He shrugs. “They simply don’t know me yet. I’ll use that to my advantage.” 

 

**END CONFESSIONAL - ALEJANDRO**

 

Duncan blinks, following behind Noah at a small distance. The other members follow suit, as Noah looks around. They walk for a while, before taking another breather stop.

 

“It--”

 

“Yes, Duncan, it is hot as balls out here. We heard you the first three times.” Katie says, annoyed.

 

As CIRRRRH walk, team Amazon talk whilst riding the camel.

 

“So, uh, desert, hm?” Cody mumble-asks, glancing at the ladies around him. He isn’t used to conversation, let alone with a team full of the gender he isn’t. 

 

“You don’t have to pretend to be interested in our lives, dweeb.” Heather comments, crossing her arms. 

 

Izzy scoffs. “He’s just trying to make conversation! Don’t be so mean.”

 

“Yeah. Just let the little dude talk.” Eva says, walking besides the rest of them. Heather rolls her eyes, and an awkward silence follows the six, before Cody speaks up again.

 

“Anyways. We should probably find that River, yeah?”   
  
“Yeah.”

 

“He said it was to the North of here, didn’t he?” Courtney asks.

 

“I thought you’d know, CIT.” Eva snaps in response, trying to wave sweat off of herself.

 

“I did! I was-- I was just asking if you guys remembered! Just to make sure your memories are intact.”

 

“Sure, Courtney.”

 

The Amazon team continues their silence-- panning over to Team Victory who aren’t having the best luck either. 

 

The group walk, overheated and exhausted. Still, Lindsay tries to be optimistic, pointing at a cactus up ahead.

 

“Guys, look! It’s Pointy! Hiiii, Pointy!”

 

Leshawna gasps. “That’s the same cactus we passed ten minutes ago??”   
  
DJ nods. “That means we’re just going around in circles!!”

 

They groan.

 

Ezekiel thinks. “Maybe we can like, look for the others, eh? They might lead us there.”

 

“That’d be a good idea in theory,” Bridgette comments, “If we could find any way to find them!” She plops into the sand, huffing.

 

**CONFESSIONAL - BRIDGETTE**

 

“It’s stressful being in this show again. I just wanna go back to Malibu, hang out with my friends, and surf some waves. Ugh. Money’s worth it, I guess.” She says, doing jazz hands.

 

“At least a few of my friends are here.”

 

**END CONFESSIONAL - BRIDGETTE**

 

“Ugh! This  _ sucks! _ ” Harold yelling, snapping the stick in rage. It falls to the ground, and starts wiggling. The team gasps.

 

“It’s a divining rod!” Leshawna and DJ yell.

 

“I don’t want to be struck by lightning!” Lindsay yells, pouting. Harold blinks.

 

“No, no. A divining rod helps you find water.” Harold explains. 

 

“Oh! That makes a lot more sense.” Lindsay quips, letting out a nervous chuckle.

 

**CONFESSIONAL - LINDSAY**

 

“I’ve been told that uh, I’m kinda stupid. And… It sucks to hear that. Even if it’s true.” She rubs her arm. “It just. Hurts. I need to prove them wrong, if that means making some mistakes along the way.”

 

**END CONFESSIONAL - LINDSAY**

 

“Let’s follow the rod, then!” Lindsay says, taking the rod from Harold and starting to follow the vibrations. The team exchanges glances to one another, before following Lindsay.

 

**CONFESSIONAL - LESHAWNA**

 

“While I’m confident she can handle the rod,” says Leshawna, glancing out the plane window, “I’m not sure if she can handle the competition again. I worry about her.”

 

**END CONFESSIONAL - LESHAWNA**

 

The camera pans back to Team Chris, who are still walking with the goat. They see Team Amazon up ahead, and wave to them.

 

“Hello, ladies… And Cody.” Alejandro speaks up, as Noah sheepishly waves to Cody. Cody waves back, ignoring Alejandro. “... Hello?” Al speaks again, only to be ignored until Heather glances back at them. She slaps Cody’s hand, and he drops it pensively.

 

“Why don’t you guys make like a tree and leaf us alone, Ale-whatever.” Heather comments, before facing the right way again.

 

“I just wanted to ask if you were faring well. I could never leave a group of helpless women- and a manchild- out in the desert. My etiquette wouldn’t allow it.”

 

“What etique--” Noah starts, but is interrupted by the sound of nearby rushing water. “.... Do you guys hear that?”

 

“Hear what?” Cody asks, jumping off the camel and walking again. Team Amazon and Team Chris end up finding the Nile, where Team Victory had just arrived.

 

Chris, on the other side of the Nile, groans as all three teams tie. He sips his tequila in annoyance, as Chef just looks a bit concerned. Chris grabs a megaphone, clicks it on, then talks into it.

 

**_“Your last challenge is to build a boat out of the reeds by the riverbend. It must carry your entire team, plus your prize from the second challenge. The only way someone will be eliminated tonight is if someone forgets their prize. Good luck!”_ **

 

All of them groan, then get to work.

 

Cut to Team Chris and Team Amazon again, where Cody is seen desperately trying to get close to Noah, but away from Sierra. Noah is also trying to get close to Cody, just so the two can talk. Eva and Owen notice, and give a knowing glance towards one another; along with a curt nod.

 

**CONFESSIONAL - EVA AND OWEN**

 

“Owen and I noticed that Noah and Cody keep trying to talk to each other.” Eva says, glancing at the other.

 

“Yeah. Noah was never really… the most social, for all I’ve known him anyway. Even in our years at school together.” Owen replies, putting a hand to his chin. “The last time he tried to be social with a person other than me…. He ended up having a crush on them.” 

 

The two’s faces fall into a smirk, as they whisper something to one another and the confessional ends. 

 

**END CONFESSIONAL - EVA AND OWEN**

 

“He’s so cute!” Sierra quips, talking to Izzy as they work on their separate teams.

 

“I know, right? Owen’s optimism is such a good asset. I wish that was on our team.” Izzy replies.

 

“I didn’t mean Owen,” Sierra grumbles, “I meant Cody!”

 

Izzy raises an eyebrow. “That little twerp? What do you see in him? Other than a potential friend to scare every now and then.” She says, thinking about the time she made him pee himself. She laughs a little.

 

“He’s just… so charismatic.” Sierra sighs, lovestruck.

 

Meanwhile, Cody falls on his face then gets up, trying to save the conversation. It fails miserably.

 

Izzy laughs at Sierra, then composes herself. “If you wanna be on a team with him so bad, just ask Chris.”

 

“Good idea!”

 

Just then, Chris shows up on his own boat. “Did I hear my name?”

 

“Yeah! I just wanted to ask if Izzy and I could switch teams, since you’re SUCH a good host?” Sierra asks, batting her eyelashes.

 

Chris only raises a suspicious eyebrow. “Er…”

 

“Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease??”

 

Chris grimaces, looks at Team Chris, then at Team Amazon. It takes him a moment to come to his decision, sipping a bottle of water. “Izzy’s already had enough team swaps for as long as she’s been here. I deny this swap request. Get back to work.”

 

The boat drives off, and Sierra’s eye twitches a bit, a grin forced on her face.

 

**CONFESSIONAL - SIERRA**

 

“Ugh.” Sierra grumbles, crossing her arms in the confessional. “This sucks. I just want to get i-- to know him.” She huffs, obviously attempting to keep calm but to no avail. 

 

“Stupid Chris… Stupid TV show… keeping me from the one I love….. UGH!” She punches the camera and it fizzes.

 

**END CONFESSIONAL - SIERRA**

 

**CONFESSIONAL - CODY**

 

“I dunno if it’s just me who thinks this, but that Sierra girl is… really scary. I don’t like her.” He rubs at his arm, exhaling. A small whistle goes through his tooth gap.

 

“Just… something about her seems like she’s not up to anything good. Thankfully Gwen and Eva are on my team so they can help keep me safe if need be, since they seem to not like her either.” He sighs. “I love my friends.”

 

**END CONFESSIONAL - CODY**

 

**CONFESSIONAL - IZZY**

 

“I know I’m crazy, but that Sierra girl is BATSHIT insane!” Izzy laughs, falling onto the floor. She picks herself up, leaning on the airplane bathroom counter.

 

“Cody? Charismatic?” 

 

A moment passes and she bursts into laughter again.

 

**END CONFESSIONAL - IZZY**

 

The camera pans over to Team Victory, who are about halfway done, thanks to Leshawna’s handiwork.

 

“Leshawna, this is great!” Bridgette says, as she weaves some reeds together. 

 

“Thanks! I’ve lived in a lifestyle where knowing how to do this is important, so-”

 

She’s interrupted by the sound of whooshing. It’s Sierra and Alejandro, weaving their reed boat together. The other members of the team looks either horrified or super impressed. Mostly the former.

 

**CONFESSIONAL - NOAH**

 

“Horrifying. Absolutely petrifying. Remind me to never underestimate Sierra again.” He shudders. 

 

“She’s scary.”

 

**END CONFESSIONAL - NOAH**   
  
Team Amazon, meanwhile, seem to have let Eva take the lead. She’s telling them where to weave, weaving parts herself.

 

It looks neck-and-neck, and Chris yawns. “I’m borrrred. Hurry up!”

 

As he says that, Victory finishes their boat. They board it and start rowing, the other teams eventually following suit. The bell dings again.

 

“Hey, there’s crocs in the water…” Cody mumbles.

 

“Yeah. They look pretty pissed.” Eva quips, rowing.

 

“Well! Looks like it’s time for a musical reprise!” Chris says through the megaphone, causing the teens to groan.

 

_ “Mm, mmm. Crocodile amigos, what'cha swarmin' for?” Alejandro sings. _

 

_ “We don't mean to bug you!” Courtney yells, followed by Gwen’s “Please let us reach the shore!” _

__   
_ The camel honks twice. _ __   
  


_ “These crocs are getting killy!” Lindsay quips. _

 

_ “Just bop 'em on the nose! I learned that in Muskrat Boys, it vanquishes all foes!” Harold says, hitting them. _

 

_ Ezekiel follows suit, accidentally dropping the divining rod in the water. “No!” _

 

_ “It's rowin' time!” _

 

_ “Vanquishin'! Vanquishin'!” _

 

_ “Crocodile season!” _

 

_ “It's rowin' time!” _

 

_ “Crocodiles! Crocodiles!” _

 

_ DJ screams. “Tell me I'm not sinkin'!“ _

 

_ “Yeah, it's rowin' time!” _

 

_ “Sinkin' in, sinkin' in!” _

 

_ “Crocodile season!” _

 

_ “It's rowin' time!” _

 

_ Rowin' time! Rowin' time!” _

 

_ Eva quips... “'Till the Amazons…” _

 

_ Team Amazon sing in unison. “Wiiiiiiiiiin! Yeah!” _

Cut to every team member of all teams on the shoreline. Chris stands in front of them, hands clasped behind his back.

 

“Teams, teams, teams….” Chris starts, then clicks his tongue a few times. “Amazon won, so congratulations, they get first class to our next destination!”

 

Amazon cheers for a moment collective, before Chris stops them.

 

“I know I said this was a non-elimination, but…”

 

“But?” Harold asks, putting a hand on his hip.

 

“Since  _ someone _ lost their team’s item-” He coughs, muttering “EZEKIEL” in between them. “- So that means, you have to vote somebody off! Everyone, all aboard! I’ll call you when it’s time for the elimination ceremony.” Chris walks away, and the 19 head to the plane.

 

**CONFESSIONAL - DJ**

 

“I can’t believe this…” He groans. “It’s like Island all over again. At least  _ this _ vote is an easy one.”

 

**END CONFESSIONAL - DJ**

 

**CONFESSIONAL - HAROLD**

 

“This SUCKS!” Harold exclaims, crossing his arms. “I try leading this team, and we LOSE! It wasn’t MY fault, though. Hm...” 

 

**END CONFESSIONAL - HAROLD**

 

Cut to Team Amazon, entering the first class portion of the plane.

 

“Whoa,” exclaims Cody, “This is AMAZING!” He chuckles a bit, helping himself to a drink. 

 

Eva chuckles, grabbing one herself. “I agree. There’s nothing like this back home.”

 

“Where do you live, exactly?” Gwen asks, sitting by the two. Heather, Courtney, and Izzy decide to rest in the meantime.

 

“Oh, I live in Yarmouth.” She says, taking a sip.

 

“Oh dang, Nova Scotia? I’ve heard it’s really nice out there.” Cody peeps up. “I just live in Saskatoon.”

 

Gwen double-takes for a moment. “You live in Saskatoon? Me too!”

 

“Wait, really?” 

 

“Yeah. I’ve lived there since I was 4. How have we  _ not _ seen each other?”

 

“We… probably have, actually. We probably just didn’t really  _ acknowledge _ each other though. That… that makes sense, right?”

 

“Yeah. I get it.”

 

Eva chuckles as the two talk back and forth, taking another sip of her drink. “What, are you guys gonna just hang out when this competition is over?”

 

“I dunno, maybe. Maybe see if anyone else lives nearby.” Cody replies, giggling sheepishly.

 

“Maybe you can see if Noah and Owen live nearby? Last I checked, you guys were friends.” Eva shrugs. “I might actually move nearby if there’s a good living style there. ‘M sick of the small town, personally.”

 

“Understandable. I don’t know how I’d feel to live in like, a 2,000 people population… I’m a people person.” Cody mumbles, setting his drink down.

 

“You even went too high with the number, haha.”

 

“Really? Damn.”

 

“Anyways,” Gwen says, clearing her throat, “Who do you guys think is going home?”

 

“Hm… I. I think that’s pretty obvious. You know, they’re gonna vote out the person that lost their prize.”

 

“I guess that’s true.”

 

Meanwhile, CIRRRRH and Victory chat in the economic class of the plane, as Victory waits for ceremony. Whilst Lindsay is in the confessional voting, Tyler speaks up.

 

“You know, I hope she doesn’t go home.”

 

Leshawna’s hard expression softens. “She’s not gonna, I’m sure. Why, what’s up?”

 

“I just… dunno if she remembers me. I just want her to remember my name is all. Last time we spoke, she called me Tyson! That’s my brother’s name!”

 

“Yikes. So… did you guys like, unofficially break up, or-”

 

“I… don’t know? Maybe? It’s fine if we did, but like, she should have told me. Unless she forgot we were dating…? Maybe that’s it.”

 

“You know, that’s… actually a lot more likely. I can try talking with her if you want?”

 

“Would you?”   
  
“Of course.”

 

Just as they end the conversation, Lindsay walks out. She waves to all of them, and they smile and wave back.

 

**CONFESSIONAL - TYLER**

 

“Well.” He taps on the counter sink, staying silent for a moment. “I… uh.” He pauses, furrowing his eyebrows as if to be thinking. “I. Forgot what I was gonna say-- wait. I remember now. I’m… really hoping Linds remembers me.”

 

**END CONFESSIONAL - TYLER**

 

“Time for the elimination ceremony, Team Victory!”

They head there, nervously sitting down.

 

“Oh, team Victory. Your name seems too ironic now, really.” Chris says, giving a small laugh. “You’re here because you lost your prize, and you’ve all voted…” He counts them again, and realizes he’s missing one. “Uh. Lindsay?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Why didn’t you vote?”

 

“... I was supposed to vote? I just. Used the bathroom.”

 

“... Yeah. Vote next time, okay?”

 

“Okay!”

 

“Anyways.” Chris clears his throat, then grabs the ‘barf bags’. “Those who are safe are as follows…

 

Lindsay.

DJ.   
Leshawna.   
Bridgette.”

 

It comes down to Harold and Ezekiel as the final two, and they glance at each other, then back to Chris.

 

“The final bag goes to….”

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

“Harold!”

 

Harold catches the bag that Chris throws to him, and Ezekiel frowns.

 

“Wh- Why??”

 

Harold looks at him. “You lost our stick, dude.”

 

Ezekiel sighs in defeat and looks back at Chris. “Come on, dude, I’ll do ANYTHING to stay! I don’t wanna go home yet.”

 

“... Anything?”

 

“Anything!”

 

Chris ponders this for a moment, looking at the window, then back to Zeke. “Well. Go to the intern’s compartment. You’ll be working with them now.”

 

“Sweet! Thank you so much--”

 

“That means you  _ can’t _ win the money.”

 

“... Yeah, I know. But I can still put this on my resume!”

 

Ezekiel walks away, leaving Team Victory a bit perplexed. Chris excuses them, and they walk back to economy class. Chris turns to the camera.

 

“There’s our first elimination, folks! What will await our travelers next? Will Eva lose her temper? Will Team Victory lose again? Will Alejandro make another miscalculation that Noah calls him out on? Find out next time on… Total!

 

Drama!

 

Woooooorld Touuuuuuuuur!”

 

Katie yells from Econ Class. “You’re tone deaf, man!” 

 

The camera then cuts out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Chapter three probably won't take as long. Thanks for the support.


End file.
